On en était là
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Au début, c'est un jeu, un combat. Au début, il n'y a que du désir. Puis le temps passe, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent jusqu'à un événement qui peut tout changer, en bien ou en mal. Et on en sort détruit ou grandi, c'est un choix, encore faut-il trouver le courage d'y faire face, ou pas... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**J'avais prévu un OS, ce sera un peu plus long, mes neurones sont un peu trop frétillants.**

**Ceci est inspiré d'une scène dans une série, d'un rêve, de diverses choses... J'y tente la rédaction à la première personne, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais il faut bien varier.**

**N'oubliez pas de vous inscrire pour le concours One Piece et il y en a un autre sur Sherlock Holmes alors ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller réveiller ces fandoms que nous aimons tant? Allez bande de pirates, à vos claviers!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>On en était là...<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

**OoO**

La première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était que j'avais mal. C'était douloureux, c'était infamant, c'était... je n'ai même pas de mots.

Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là? Je me le demande encore. La seule réponse logique que j'ai trouvé, c'est que nous avons dix-neuf ans, ceci explique cela. L'âge où l'action l'emporte sur la réflexion, on est impulsif, on est dans l'urgence, dans le présent, on se fout du passé, l'avenir est trop loin.

Mes poings s'accrochaient aux draps, me garantissant une prise plus que précaire pour résister aux assauts. Je serrais les dents, me mordais la lèvre, retenant les sons qui sortiraient de ma bouche contre ma volonté. Ma peau nue transpirait, j'avais chaud, si chaud que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Et je fermais les yeux, incapable de concentrer ma vue sur un point précis.

J'ai entendu un gémissement. J'aurais pu en sourire s'il n'était sorti de ma bouche. J'en ai eu honte, presque autant que de me retrouver à quatre pattes sur mon lit, le sexe de Zoro labourant mon intimité. Il la violait, chaque soir, depuis des semaines. Toujours dans mon dos, jamais face à face, il venait, entrait brutalement, se déhanchait vite. J'avais mal.

Tous les soirs, il violait mon corps et tous les soirs, j'en redemandais.

La douleur passait, toujours, encore mieux quand sa main calleuse se glissait sous moi et me masturbait à un train d'enfer. Parfois, il pesait de tout son poids sur moi, je luttais pour nous soutenir tous les deux, inutile de me montrer plus faible encore. Et toujours, je jouissais avant lui, mes membres me soutenant à peine et il agrippait mes hanches, me tenant dans une poigne de fer, continuant de se démener à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à ce que sa semence se répande. Il attendait à chaque fois que j'atteigne l'extase pour m'y rejoindre.

Puis il se retirait et partait, sans un mot, ni un autre geste, certainement pas en croisant mon regard. Qu'aurait-il lu alors? De la honte, de la peine, du bonheur? Peut-être un peu tout cela à la fois.

Il était brutal sans être violent. Je savais que quand il me mordait l'épaule jusqu'au sang, c'était pour s'éviter de crier son plaisir, pas vraiment pour me faire mal. Ses bras étaient forts, trop, sans douceur, sans tendresse, comme dans tous ses combats. Et moi, je subissais, incapable de réagir autrement, ne sachant pas comment l'atteindre, redoutant que tout s'arrête si une seule parole de trop était prononcée.

Je le laissais fouiller mes entrailles, me branler, je le laissais faire. Pire que ça, je l'attendais.

Chaque soir, j'épiais le noir dans la semi-obscurité de ma chambre. J'écoutais les sons du bateau, je ne l'entendais jamais approcher, tel un fantôme. Seul le bruit de la poignée de la porte m'alertait et alors, j'en oubliais de respirer, anxieux de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver, envieux de cette suite. Je l'attendais, couché sur mon lit, dos à lui, déjà nu et frissonnant autant d'appréhension que de froid. Offert à sa vue, à ses mains. La porte se refermait, je l'entendais se déshabiller rapidement, le matelas pencher sous son poids alors qu'il montait sur le lit.

Une paume sur ma hanche et je me redressais sur mes genoux, offrant ma croupe. Il me préparait rapidement avec ses doigts mais entrait en moi toujours brutalement. Malgré la succession des nuits, j'avais toujours mal à cet instant. Il n'y avait pas un mot, pas une caresse, on n'avait jamais échangé un seul baiser. C'était animal, sans âme.

Et pourtant, le plaisir était là, il ne s'arrêtait jamais tant que je ne l'avais pas atteint, tant que je ne m'étais pas répandu sur mes draps ou dans sa main. C'était sa façon de penser à moi, en quelque sorte. Nous ne partagions rien d'autre, juste ça, ces étreintes bestiales qui nous laissaient tremblants et pantelants à la fin. Mais ça ne me gênait pas, c'était ainsi, c'était comme ça, voilà tout. Nous n'étions pas capables de plus l'un envers l'autre, on se détestait, on n'allait pas jouer aux amoureux transis.

Je le respectais parce qu'il ne me considérait pas comme une conquête, je n'étais rien pour lui et lui, rien pour moi. Juste deux mecs, le sexe en plus, sans contrepartie. Il se barrait juste après, c'était mieux ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu se dire? Rien.

Au matin, on se croisait, on s'engueulait, on se battait, comme d'habitude. Je voyais bien qu'il retenait ses coups quand mes gestes étaient moins déliés, gêné par une douleur diffuse dans le bas de mes reins. Il n'en profitait jamais, ne se moquait pas, n'avait aucune pitié non plus.

Quand je pense comment tout ça a commencé, ça me fait rigoler. Rire jaune quand même. Une soirée bien arrosée, trop. J'étais ivre, pas lui comme d'habitude mais il avait tout de même un petit coup dans l'aile. Avec les gars, on était allés barboter dans le lagon, laissant les filles regagner le navire pour la nuit. On se balançait à la flotte, on se poussait, on riait. Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour risquer que l'un des mangeurs de fruits du démon ne se noie alors on en profitait.

Puis un à un, chacun était allé se coucher et j'étais reparti vers la plage afin de ramasser mon matériel. Un cuisinier laisse toujours son lieu de travail impeccable, même s'il est sous les étoiles.

« Oï Marimo, viens m'aider.

- Tu me prends pour ton majordome?

- Non. Mais faut bien que ta muscu serve à quelque chose. Ramène le barbecue sur le bateau, je prends le reste.

- Et si j'ai pas envie?

- Je te ferai bouffer le sable de toute la plage.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça! »

Un simple dialogue et on s'était envoyés les premiers coups. Alcool, sable mouvant sous les pieds, fatigue et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je m'étais retrouvé à plat ventre, une Algue lourde couchée sur moi. On ne portait qu'un short et alors, quand j'ai senti son torse contre mon dos, j'ai eu subitement très chaud. J'ai paniqué car sa présence me faisait de l'effet, un effet bien trop étrange et indécent.

« Dé... Dégage, Tronche de Gazon!

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Et alors que je me tortillais pour lui échapper, j'ai senti quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses, quelque chose... qui a réveillé ma propre érection. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait?

« Putain de Marimo, fous le camps!

- Ton petit cul est bien trop confortable. Et tu ferais bien de t'arrêter de gigoter sinon, il pourrait prendre cher. »

Une provocation? Vraiment? Pauvre type! C'était notre jeu favori, se défier, combattre, tenter de soumettre l'autre. Là, ma position n'était pas la plus enviable, si on continuait sur ce terrain glissant, on allait tomber dans le vide. Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille que je capitulerais ou que je fermerais ma gueule face à lui.

« Arrête de te la jouer, t'oseras jamais. »

Je l'avais senti bouger et il avait descendu mon short, violemment et à nouveau totalement bloqué sous lui. J'aurais pu l'envoyer valdinguer mais je n'en avais rien fait, étrangement excité par cette situation nouvelle entre nous, son membre dur contre ma peau. Sa main contre ma gorge, il m'étouffait presque. Il avait glissé un doigt en moi, je l'avais senti hésiter. Il me caressait l'intérieur, c'était étrange mais quand il a touché ma prostate, me déclenchant un plaisir inouï, je l'avais encouragé en mouvant mon bassin, recherchant cette sensation. Je haletais, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de gémir. Deux doigts, puis trois, il savait y faire, ce con!

Et il m'avait pénétré. Là, la douleur avait été fulgurante, Il avait glissé son poignet devant ma bouche et je l'avais mordu, souhaitant empêcher de rameuter nos nakamas, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça!

Il avait attendu puis bougé, lentement, puis se plus en plus rapidement. D'un mouvement, il m'avait invité à me redresser à genoux en même temps que lui et il caressait mon sexe dur, s'attardant sur mon gland humide, repartant choyer mes bourses puis remontant tout du long.

La douleur n'avait plus été qu'un lointain souvenir, seul le plaisir était là. J'étais focalisé sur le mien, je me foutais bien du sien alors. Un plaisir décadent, à être pris comme une femme, presque de force. Presque car si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais dit non, tout simplement et ça n'aurait pas été plus loin. Zoro était une brute épaisse mais certainement pas un violeur. On combattait, c'est tout, seules les armes avaient changé.

Il était en moi mais c'est moi qui dirigeais. Une cambrure, un bassin qui courait après le sien et je lui faisais perdre les pédales, je le savais, rien qu'à sa respiration. Pour une fois, il perdait le contrôle et j'en étais la cause. J'en éprouvais alors une certaine fierté.

La jouissance avait été... éblouissante, du jamais vu, jamais senti, jamais ressenti. Et j'avais éprouvé une nouvelle fois un plaisir incroyable quand il avait atteint l'orgasme à son tour, son membre frémissant dans mes entrailles. Le combat était terminé, match nul, comme d'habitude. En se retirant, j'avais senti sa main s'attarder sur mon dos, j'aurais voulu la retenir, le sentir encore un peu contre moi. Mais cette caresse sonnait comme une excuse et j'ai détesté ça, ça n'existait pas entre nous, rien ne devait changer.

« Cook...

- Ta gueule! »

Il s'était relevé, rajusté son vêtement, empoigné le barbecue et m'avait laissé là, échoué sur le sable. Je n'avais pas voulu lui parler, ne pas gâcher cet instant éphémère avec des mots que nous n'avions pas l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi? Parce que je ne voulais qu'il me déteste à cet instant et je savais que je voudrais lui faire regretter en balançant une vacherie, j'étais comme ça. J'avais aimé mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, je l'avais aimé, lui, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre en face. Jamais. Ce serait comme si je lui disais qu'il était comme n'importe qui alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était spécial pour moi, unique. Je le détestais, je l'admirais, je l'enviais parfois. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en tomber amoureux car j'étais comme ça aussi, aimer jusqu'à la passion, ma cuisine, les femmes... mais pas lui. Sinon, il ne me respecterait plus.

Et on en était là...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je bichonnais mon wadô sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je faisais. Pour une fois, mes lames n'étaient plus le centre de mon monde. Tout l'équipage était descendu à terre, j'avais préféré garder le bateau. Je n'avais envie de rien, ni de discuter, ni de traîner au hasard sur une île estivale qui semblait pourtant accueillante, les enseignes des tavernes me faisant de l'œil.

En fait, je réfléchissais, j'avais besoin d'être seul avec moi-même, me confronter à mes erreurs et dieu sait que je les accumulais ces temps derniers. Et le comble du comble, c'est que le Cook était la cause de mes tourments. Ce blondinet insolent qui n'hésitait jamais à me provoquer, même quand j'étais d'une humeur de dogue, il me renvoyait coup pour coup, faisait mal avec ses jambes interminables qui frappaient plus fort que des boulets de canon. J'avais été tenté plus d'une fois de les lui trancher d'un coup de lame.

Mais alors, je n'aurais plus personne avec qui m'amuser.

Après notre capitaine, il était le seul à ne pas me craindre et ça m'horripilait autant que ça me plaisait. Il était aussi fier que moi, teigneux, ne renonçant jamais et je l'admirais en silence pour ça. En fait, il était le seul à me traiter comme un homme comme les autres, ni plus, ni moins. Luffy aussi mais bon, c'était Luffy... Avec le Cook, je n'étais et n'avais jamais été un démon sanguinaire, je crois même qu'il me comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Les règles du jeu avaient changé dernièrement, le sexe s'était invité à la partie que nous jouions chaque jour. La première fois, sur une plage, je m'étais senti glorieux de le dominer ainsi, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, jusqu'à l'orgasme qui était venu rapidement et m'avait laissé plus faible que toutes les batailles que j'avais alors menées. La sensation d'être en lui, de le sentir bouger sous moi, de répondre à chacun de mes gestes dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite et c'était moi qui m'était retrouvé dominé.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lequel de nous deux se retrouvait en-dessous, c'était presque un détail. Non, pour la première fois, il était plus fort que moi, je dépendais de lui, totalement. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer et bien que chaque jour, je me persuadais que tout était allé assez loin, chaque soir, j'épiais l'endormissement de nos nakamas pour le rejoindre.

Il m'attendait, offert, tentateur, si beau que j'en oubliais de respirer. Alors, pour ne pas perdre la face, je ne m'embarrassait pas de fioritures, droit au but! Je lui faisais mal mais je savais qu'il pouvait encaisser, sous ses faux airs délicats, il était un guerrier, tout comme moi. Dès le premier instant, il aurait pu m'envoyer valdinguer de l'autre côté de Grande Line mais il n'en avait jamais rien fait, jamais.

J'aurais parfois voulu être plus doux, obtenir plus de lui mais je me l'interdisais et il me l'interdisait aussi. Je me concentrais sur son plaisir, c'était déjà beaucoup. Si j'avais fait un seul geste de plus, il ne m'aurait plus respecté. J'étais un sabreur froid et fier, il était un cuistot insolent et amoureux des femmes, je ne voulais que rien ne change entre nous.

Pourtant, je pensais constamment à lui, l'épiais entre deux portes, redoutais qu'un jour l'une des filles succombe à son badinage débile, j'étais jaloux de ne pas être l'une d'elle, de ne pas avoir ses mots, ses regards, ses attentions. Je ne possédais que son corps, du moins une partie, la plus intime, la plus impersonnelle aussi. J'entrais en lui, j'y étais bien, son corps ondulait, je le regardais sous moi et je me censurais, m'obligeant à rester neutre, maître de mes émotions, de mes gestes, mais...

Sa nuque était devenue mon horizon.

J'ai remis mon sabre à la ceinture et me suis accoudé au bastingage, perdant mon regard sur l'océan, tentant de faire le vide quand soudain, j'ai entendu une explosion. La déflagration avait fait trembler le Sunny et venait de la ville. Une seconde plus tard, une fumée noire et épaisse s'élevait dans l'azure du ciel. Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai quitté mon poste et me suis dirigé dans sa direction.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, première impression?<strong>

**Je fais dans le combat intérieur cette fois. XD**

**A tantôt!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis agréablement surprise par les retombées, merci à tous!**

**La suite, un peu d'action dont une scène décrite est l'origine de toute cette fic. Saurez-vous la retrouver?**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

><p><strong>On en était là...<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

Je tenais fermement mes sabres contre ma cuisse alors que je courrais comme un dératé. Leur présence me rassérénait alors que j'étais en proie au plus mauvais pressentiment. Après quelques détours dans les rues tortueuses, je suis parvenu à destination: le marché couvert ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. C'était un immense bâtiment, sous une verrière gigantesque. C'était, parce qu'à cet instant, ce n'était qu'un amas de verre et d'acier éventré dont des flammes s'échappaient vers le ciel et dévoraient les étals à l'intérieur. Les débris jonchaient le sol et avaient atterri à des dizaines de mètres, il y en avait partout, sur l'asphalte, fichés dans les murs, enfoncés dans les corps sanguinolents. Les dégâts étaient monstrueux, l'explosion avait fait des victimes à l'extérieur, l'intérieur devait être pire encore.

La foule nombreuse était en panique, fuyant le sinistre en hurlant, en pleurant. J'avançais à contre-courant, jouant des coudes pour me frayer un chemin, enjambant les corps sans vie sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela. Mes compagnons étaient venus se ravitailler, je savais qu'ils étaient là, tous.

Je suis enfin parvenu aux abords de la catastrophe et remis à respirer en voyant de loin un chapeau de paille qui gigotait dans tous les sens puis un poing atterrir dessus sans plus de façon. Je me suis dirigé droit sur eux et constaté alors qu'ils étaient tous là, quelques ecchymoses ou petites coupures mais rien de méchant, Chopper s'occupait d'eux et des blessés autour de lui. À cause de l'incendie, notre capitaine tournait en rond, il aurait fondu dans cette fournaise.

« Luffy! »

Ce dernier s'est retourné à l'appel de son nom, ainsi que tous les autres qui s'activaient en tous sens pour aider.

« Zoro! Tu tombes bien, on va choper les salauds qui ont posé la bombe. »

Ainsi, ce n'était pas un accident. L'envie de sang m'a pris aux tripes mais je l'ai ignorée, quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient tous là, sauf une certaine tête blonde.

« Où est le cuistot? »

J'avais aboyé plus que parlé mais l'angoisse me rongeait de l'intérieur et ce fut pire quand Nami me répondit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il est à l'intérieur. On avait fini mais il est allé nous chercher des glaces. »

C'était dit. Mes amis avaient tous des mines affolées, pessimistes, je les ai détestés pour ça. Je n'ai rien répondu, me contentant de tourner la tête sur le côté. Les secours étaient là, les lances à incendie se déversaient de partout, des pompiers tentaient d'évacuer la foule dans le calme, ils sortaient les blessés tant bien que mal, les cris se confondant avec le vacarme des flammes et des morceaux de verre qui continuaient de s'écraser au sol. C'était l'enfer sur terre.

« Je vais le chercher. »

Je me suis moqué de leurs mises en garde, Nami et Usopp me criaient que c'était trop tard, trop dangereux mais là, je n'en avais rien à foutre, il fallait que je le retrouve, que je lui dise... Quoi, je n'en savais rien mais il fallait que j'y aille. On ne pouvait pas se séparer sur cette situation où j'avais le rôle du pire salopard.

Un pompier m'a coupé dans mon élan en me barrant la route. Ses troupes le suivaient, ils s'éloignaient du carnage avec les gens qui pouvaient encore tenir debout.

« Eh, où tu crois aller, toi?! Recule! »

J'ai dû sortir le regard le plus noir que j'avais car il a tressailli mais dans ces circonstances, je n'avais vraiment pas de mal.

« Et vous, vous foutez quoi? Y'a encore du monde à l'intérieur.

- Je le sais! Mais le feu est incontrôlable, tout s'effondre et il est hors de question qu'un de mes gars y reste pour ne sortir que des cadavres.

- Mon ami est là-dedans!

- Désolé pour toi mon garçon mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui, c'est trop tard. Recule.

- Dans tes rêves! File-moi ton équipement, que je fasse ton boulot.

- Écoute merdeux, tu dégages! »

La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, il l'a compris quand ma lame s'est placée sous sa gorge.

« Veste, casque, masque. Grouille-toi, on n'a pas la journée! »

Ses gars se sont précipités, mes deux autres sabres sont apparus. Le chef d'escadron a vite compris que je ne plaisantais pas car à ce moment, j'étais réellement prêt à le couper en deux et à me servir sur ses restes. Il a levé un bras pour stopper ses hommes puis m'a donné ce que je demandais.

« Tu vas y rester, tu sais ça? Tu lui diras quoi à la Mort quand tu la croiseras?

- Je lui dirai ''pas aujourd'hui''.

- Bonne chance alors, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

J'ai enfilé la veste, mis le masque à oxygène, j'y voyais que dalle, je respirais mal, j'avais trop chaud. Mais c'était rien par rapport au moment où je suis entré dans la fournaise. La fumée obscurcissait tout, des particules venaient se coller sur ma visière intégrale et je les essuyais pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Seules les flammes se détachaient distinctement dans ce brouillard. J'ai été tenté un instant d'arracher tout ce fatras qui me ralentissait mais je savais aussi que c'était les vapeurs toxiques qui tuaient, bien avant le feu. Sans compter sur le plafond qui se cassait la gueule, un morceau de verre venait de s'écraser à mes pieds, j'avais failli être embroché comme un con.

J'avançais dans cette immensité, mes pas gênés par les débris et les corps, mes yeux sans cesse se relevant vers le ciel pour éviter la prochaine chute. Je peinais, je cherchais des signes de vie, des cheveux de blé mais chaque fois que je croyais l'avoir trouvé, ce n'était pas lui, juste une blondeur sur un énième cadavre. Je ne m'attardais pas à chercher des survivants, il ne m'en fallait qu'un. Et avec toutes les cigarettes qu'il s'envoyait, je me persuadais que cet immonde brouillard ne pourrait pas l'avoir aussi facilement.

Heureusement, la fumée s'échappait par le plafond effondré comme par une cheminée, le feu s'en trouvait activé mais au moins, la visibilité s'améliorait au fur et à mesure que les flammes avaient moins de choses à lécher. J'ai fait un tour sur moi-même, soudain perdu. J'avançais ou je revenais sur mes pas? Je n'arrivais à me repérer à rien. Et là, j'ai paniqué. Chaque seconde comptait et voilà que ma boussole déboussolée venait rajouter son grain de sel! Merde!

C'est là que j'ai vu de loin une enseigne à moitié décrochée avec un énorme cornet de glaces dessus, aux couleurs pétantes. Nami avait dit qu'il était allé chercher... alors peut-être...

J'ai foncé, les yeux braqués sur ce phare coloré au milieu d'un océan de mort. J'enjambais les débris, sautais par dessus les amas de ferraille sans me soucier de ma propre sécurité. S'il devait y rester, autant que j'y reste aussi, c'était tout ce à quoi je pensais, je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer sans lui ni m'en sortir si ce n'était pas son cas, je ne le méritais pas. Il ne fallait pas que je quitte ce repère des yeux sinon, je me perdrais, comme toujours et cette fois, le Cook ne viendrait pas me chercher, c'était à moi de le faire, pour une fois, pour cette fois. La prochaine, je le laisserais me courir après, il fallait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

Et là, à quelques mètres, sous un fouillis de débris, je l'ai vu. Il était couché au sol, seuls sa tête et son torse dépassaient d'un entrelacs de fer et de verre, ses yeux clos, un détail qui m'angoissait. Son bras était étendu derrière lui, il tenait la main de quelqu'un à qui je n'ai prêté aucune attention. Je me suis jeté à genoux à ses côtés, arrachant mon masque au passage et le lui collant sur le visage. Je ne savais pas s'il était vivant, du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie sur son crâne, beaucoup de sang. Et j'avais bien trop peur que ce ne soit pas le cas pour vérifier son pouls.

« Cook? Tu m'entends? »

Il n'a pas répondu, j'ai eu envie de le secouer mais mon poignet s'est retrouvé entouré de ses doigts alors qu'il repoussait le masque. Il a aussitôt toussé, j'ai eu envie de crier victoire, de me noyer dans ses yeux océans qui me regardaient.

« Sauve-la... Marimo. »

Sa voix caverneuse n'avait cité que ces trois mots que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. J'ai suivi du regard son bras étendu, les mains enlacées, l'autre bras... Derrière un monticule de débris, une jeune fille était là, couchée au sol, un immense morceau de verre planté dans son ventre, elle avait les yeux ouverts, vides.

« Je vais te sortir de là.

- Je … peux attendre... elle d'abord...

- Elle est morte, Cook. »

Il a fermé à nouveau les yeux, terrassé par une nouvelle dont il devait se douter mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu admettre. Il ne faisait rien pour cacher son désespoir, lui d'habitude si orgueilleux, il se réfugiait derrière ses paupières mais je savais que le nouvelle était rude pour lui.

« Allez Blondinet, faut qu'on se barre d'ici.

- Je suis bloqué... j'arrive pas à me dégager...

- Laisse-moi faire. »

J'ai commencé à soulever ce qui le recouvrait, angoissé de constater des dégâts que j'imaginais abominables mais il était indemne ou presque. J'ai usé de toutes mes forces, coupé ce qui gênait et enfin, il a pu se glisser hors de ce piège. Il était blessé, coupé à plusieurs endroits mais ses membres bougeaient sans problème. Il a eu l'air aussi soulagé que moi. Je l'ai aidé à se mettre debout, il a grimacé, une de ses chevilles avait bien morflé, peut-être cassée mais on ferait le bilan plus tard, tout ce qui comptait était de sortir de là vivants.

Sauf qu'une chose comptait encore plus. Quand je l'ai vu ainsi, debout, noirci de fumé, saignant de ci, de là, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, une pulsion insurmontable. Et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, serré contre moi le plus délicatement possible, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, juste le sentir contre moi. Il a dû être surpris une seconde mais ne m'a pas repoussé. Au contraire, il a enroulé ses bras derrière ma nuque et plongé son nez dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, je le sentais trembler contre moi, encore un peu chancelant mais il ne tomberait pas, je le retiendrais.

Nous sommes restés longtemps comme ça, ou peut-être pas, j'en sais rien, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu m'as trouvé. »

Ses mots m'ont fait sourire, donné envie de pleurer comme un gosse. Oui, je l'avais trouvé, dans les décombres et autrement, comme si je l'avais cherché toute ma vie, attendu, espéré. Nous étions deux, on s'était trouvés et maintenant, on allait agir autrement. Cette simple étreinte en était la preuve, le sexe ou le désir n'avaient rien à y voir, j'étais juste heureux, assouvi de le tenir dans mes bras, juste ça.

On dit qu'on ne connaît vraiment la valeur des choses qu'après les avoir perdues, on en était là...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro était apparu au milieu de l'enfer, nimbé de flammes et de noir fumée. J'avais cru un instant que je délirais, que mes divagations avaient réussi à le matérialiser car à cet instant, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Je ne pensais alors qu'à lui, tout ce qu'on ne s'était jamais dit, ce qu'on n'avait jamais fait ou alors si mal que c'en était pathétique. Mais ce ne pouvait être lui, les secours avaient fui cet enfer, lui gardait le bateau. Il était un mirage dans un désert de désolation et de braises.

Mais il était là, vraiment là, déployant une énergie que je lui enviais. J'étais amoché mais pas tant que ça, un peu dans le gaz. Et j'ai totalement réalisé sa présence quand ses bras se sont enroulés autour de moi, m'offrant un refuge, quelqu'un contre qui m'appuyer et je me suis laissé aller. C'était si bon, si doux après ce que je venais de vivre. Il me faisait sentir vivant, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il était le protecteur de l'équipage, là, il était le mien, plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

J'avais besoin de lui, tout de suite et ensuite, c'était une évidence.

Le retour à la réalité a été brutal, on n'avait plus le temps de s'éterniser. Il a décroché le bandana de son bras et l'a plaqué sur ma tête ouverte, le casque de pompier tenant lieu de pansement improvisé. Il m'a aussi collé le masque sur le visage avec autorité, l'oxygène me faisait du bien, éclaircissait mes idées.

Alors qu'il me tirait à sa suite, j'ai eu un dernier regard pour Manon, une jeune fille à quelques pas de moi. Je ne la connaissais pas, ne l'avais jamais vue, je m'étais contenté de lui tenir la main en lui disant que les secours allaient nous sauver, je ne connaissais que son nom. Mais même de loin, même dans le vacarme ambiant, nous avions entendu l'ordre des pompiers de battre en retraite. Nos doigts s'étaient serrés, nos voix s'étaient tues, nos espoirs enfuis puis j'avais senti sa poigne se faire plus légère, j'ai alors su qu'elle était morte sans vouloir y croire. J'étais seul. Et j'ai laissé tomber, j'ai juste attendu la Grande Faucheuse, trop longue à venir me prendre à mon goût.

J'avais abandonné mais c'était sans compter sur un démon de bretteur qui ne le faisait jamais. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes, j'avais survécu sur ce rocher maudit mais là, je ne sais pas, piégé, seul, je n'avais pas eu la force de tenter quoi que ce soit, même pas pour sauver cette demoiselle en danger. Pourquoi? Comment? Je n'en savais rien. Ou plutôt, si. Je m'étais laissé aller au pessimisme le plus noir, me disant que j'avais gâché la seule relation qui me tenait à cœur. Je n'avais pas su aimer Zoro, lui dire, lui montrer, même pas être son ami.

Je le laissais forcer l'accès de ma chambre, de mon lit, de mon corps alors que je ne demandais que ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir plus, j'étais dessous, j'aimais ça mais il fallait que ce soit un combat pour le pouvoir. Il forçait, je faisais mine de subir, il fallait que ce soit ainsi sinon, aucun de nous n'aurait lâché cet affrontement pour la dominance. Il était dessus, son ego était sauf, le mien aussi puisque je lui laissais le mauvais rôle, j'en abusais, j'en jouais. Alors, en bon connard que j'étais, il me laisserait crever là. Je ne savais pas si je serais un jour digne de lui, si je méritais de survivre. C'était trop tard pour les secours, trop tard pour nous, trop tard pour tout.

Et malgré tout, il était venu, au mépris total de sa propre survie. J'aurais voulu le remercier, je le ferais plus tard, sans doute. Il m'avait trouvé.

Je m'accrochais à sa taille, tentant de suivre en boitant alors qu'il nous ouvrait un passage avec ses sabres. Ils se sont révélés utiles quand plusieurs fois, des débris se sont détachés au-dessus de nous. Un mouvement de lames et nous étions juste éclaboussés par une pluie de verre. Les flammes gagnaient du terrain, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un mur sans issue. Mais il a ouvert ce mur, tranché l'acier et nous sommes sortis.

Aussitôt, des sauveteurs se sont précipités vers nous, profitant du passage pour s'engouffrer à la recherche de possibles survivants. J'ai su plus tard que ça avait permis de sauver plusieurs personnes. Un démon est un ange déchu, non? L'un d'eux m'avait sauvé, ramené à la lumière du jour et n'avait accepté de me lâcher que pour laisser Chopper m'examiner.

« C'est incroyable Sanji, tu n'as rien de sérieux. Ta cheville n'a pas l'air cassée, c'est juste une vilaine entorse, je vais te soigner. »

J'ai arrêté d'un geste notre petit médecin.

« C'est bon, je peux attendre. Va voir les autres blessés, je suis certain que tu peux leur être plus utile qu'à moi.

- Très bien. On va te ramener au bateau alors, il faut désinfecter tes plaies.

- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais attendre. Il faut aider ces gens. »

Zoro s'est vite interposé. J'avais bien vu que ma proposition de remettre mes soins à plus tard l'avait contrarié mais s'il était trop égoïste, je ne l'étais pas. Face à mon air inflexible, il a juste soupiré.

« C'est bon, je ramène le cuistot, vous nous rejoindrez plus tard.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?, a hésité le petit renne.

- Tu viens de dire que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, faut savoir!

- Oui mais vous allez encore vous battre et Sanji est trop faible, tu pourrais le blesser!

- Tss! Je le sais, pas besoin de me faire la morale! »

Chopper a capitulé avec un air un peu anxieux gravé sur sa frimousse. Puis Zoro s'est penché sur moi et, à ma grande surprise, a entrepris de me soulever de terre en glissant un bras sous mes genoux mais je l'ai stoppé derechef.

« Tu fous quoi là, Marimo?

- Ben quoi? Je vais te porter, t'arrives à peine à marcher.

- Non mais t'es pas bien?! Hors de question que tu me portes, je ne suis pas une femme!

- Je peux te charger sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac de linge sale mais alors ta tête va saigner et le ration de survie va encore m'engueuler!

- ZOROOOOOO! »

La dite ration venait de fondre en larmes aussi, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main.

« Chopper, n'écoute pas cet abruti. Toi, l'Algue pas fraîche, je vais juste m'accrocher à toi et tu vas m'aider à marcher.

- Ben on n'est pas rendus, le port est à des plombes d'ici!

- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Il est juste derrière cette rangée d'immeuble. Non, ne me dis pas... mais c'est pas vrai, t'as réussi à te paumer en venant?! Avec la fumée qui indiquait le chemin comme une gigantesque flèche?!

- Ta gueule, Sourcils en Vrille! C'est pas moi qui ai été coincé là-dessous. Tu t'es pas perdu, t'as fait du sur-place, c'est pas mieux. »

Curieusement, cette petite dispute nous a fait un bien fou. Pendant un instant, nous sommes redevenus les mêmes et elle m'a rendu mon côté teigneux. Ça m'a remis les idées en place, donné à nouveau le goût de vivre, de lutter, celui que j'avais perdu quelques minutes plus tôt. Je lui ai souri, il me l'a rendu, on s'était compris. Chopper nous a regardé partir clopin-clopant avec le même sourire, nous abreuvant de recommandations alors qu'on ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois.<strong>

**Je voudrais juste faire ici une note sur le POV, j'en discutais avec Linaelle (la grande prêtresse du genre, allez lire, vous ne serez pas déçus) et je m'associe à elle pour ces quelques mots qui ne sont pas un coup de sang mais disons qu'ainsi, on remet les pendules à l'heure.**

**C'est vraiment un exercice difficile, là, je fraude en en faisant deux. D'abord à quel temps écrire? J'avoue que parfois, je me mélange les pinceaux comme certaines l'ont noté. Il devrait être fait au présent mais là, c'est vraiment trop dur et pourtant, ça rend le texte plus réel, comme si on vivait la pensée. J'ai fait des recherches et le passé composé et l'imparfait sont les règles établies alors j'ai appliqué. Et ça me plaît assez, donc... **

**Le vocabulaire aussi, il doit correspondre à chaque personnage sans tomber dans la redondance ni le faire trop familier. Il y a la façon dont l'on parle aux autres, les dialogues sont plus châtiés, les pensées sont plus ''construites''.**

**Le truc est d'écrire en faisant ressortir les pensées sans forcément détailler les actes, les scènes... c'est un peu comme un journal intime, vous n'allez pas décrire la couleur du papier peint de la chambre. Donc il reste du flou, des blancs. Pareil pour les pensées, personne ne détaille ses sentiments, il y a ce qui ressort, le reste est trop immatériel pour y mettre des mots. Parfois, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on ressent. C'est le principe du POV, en dire assez mais pas trop. Au lecteur de broder les blancs.**

**Donc pour ceux que le POV rebute (dont je suis quand il est mal maîtrisé et je ne dis pas que je le maîtrise, bien au contraire), cogitez là-dessus et si certains pensent que je n'aurais pas dû l'employer, c'est que vous n'avez rien compris à ce que doit faire passer ce texte. C'est un art d'écrire de la sorte, essayez et vous critiquerez ensuite. Mais il est usant de devoir se justifier, alors pour ne pas avoir à le faire en réponse à une review bête et méchante, je laisse mon avis ici, en toute amitié. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il peut être blessant de critiquer un auteur si vous n'avez pas aimé, surtout si vous en profitez pour étaler votre science qui est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale. **

**C'était la pensée du jour, juste pour alléger l'ambiance. XD**

**Et inutile de décortiquer toutes nos reviews, je ne réponds à personne en particulier mais à tous ceux qui se sentent visés en général. **

**Donc à tous les critiques pour qui l'emploi du ''je'' est une faute de goût, voir un suicide littéraire, vous ignares de notre art, nous vous noyons de notre indifférence... et nous vous noierons tout court, comme des pirates! (Et ça, c'est du POV maîtrisé et au présent, Messieurs Dames!^^)**

**Bien à vous,**

**Nathdawn (auteur du blabla) et Linaelle (qui a lu et approuvé avant publication)**

**Et après cet aparté, ne vous gênez pas pour laisser une gentille review, seul traitement contre le PSPB (Putain de Syndrome de la Page Blanche). Merci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

**L'OS prévu au départ aurait presque pu s'arrêter au chapitre précédent mais ça aurait été dommage, non? Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas assez creusé. La scène de départ de cette fic est l'étreinte au milieu du chaos, bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé. (ou celle, l'unique, la seule?)**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**La suite...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**.**

Le chemin de retour a été éprouvant pour le cuistot trop imbu de sa personne pour se laisser porter mais impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, autant se heurter à un mur. Sous la suie et le sang, il était vraiment très pâle, transpirant, essoufflé comme après une course mais il s'est accroché à ma taille, grimacé à chaque pas mais aucune plainte n'est sortie de sa bouche. Il souffrait, le cachait tant bien que mal mais refusait de baisser les bras, seuls quelques jurons fleuris franchissaient ses lèvres quand la douleur devenait trop insupportable. Quelque part, j'étais fier de lui en cet instant.

Une fois à bord, j'ai voulu le conduire à l'infirmerie mais il m'a arrêté.

« Attends, je vais aller prendre une douche avant, j'ai des morceaux de verre partout.

- Très bien. Besoin d'aide?

- Non. »

En s'accrochant aux murs, il est entré dans la salle d'eau et je me suis adossé à la porte, épiant les bruits à l'intérieur, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Je l'attendais, un peu soucieux. Il avait été bien silencieux tout le long du trajet et il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je sentais qu'il allait mal et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures.

Je m'inquiétais car je ne savais pas si je serais capable de l'aider. Trancher de l'acier, je savais faire, le reste, c'était moins sûr et je m'en voulais. La communication n'était pas mon fort et avec lui, c'était pire. Par contre, nous pensions de la même façon: l'honneur, la fierté, toujours aller de l'avant. Mais cette fois, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation irréelle, incapable de réagir. La déflagration avait dû le sonner, il avait été protégé par tout ce qui était tombé sur lui mais ses jambes, si fortes soient-elles, avaient été rendues impuissantes. Et il n'avait été alors qu'un autre gisant, une fille accrochée à lui, si près et si loin à la fois. Ils avaient dû se parler puis elle était morte. Il tenait la main d'une fille morte qu'il n'avait pu aider, le pire du pire pour lui. J'étais un guerrier, lui un chevalier.

Ce n'était pas dur de deviner ses pensées, j'avais eu les mêmes au décès de Kuina. Impuissant, je n'avais rien pu faire, juste pleurer mais ça ne m'avait fait aucun bien. Je n'étais qu'un gosse, je m'étais laissé sombrer et sans son père, je ne me serais peut-être pas relevé. Il aurait d'ailleurs peut-être mieux valu. Je m'étais endurci au possible, autant physiquement que moralement, je ne vivais que pour une chose, devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde et je me foutais bien du comment pour y parvenir, seule la fin comptait.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ce diable de cuistot. Personne ne savait m'atteindre comme lui, me faire sortir de mes gonds, me donner envie de lui, de sa présence. S'il était mort aujourd'hui, je crois que je me serais laissé crever. Alors je le comprenais et je savais qu'il avait mal. Il paraît qu'on appelle ça la culpabilité du survivant. Nous ressentions la même douleur mais serions-nous capables de la partager? Rien n'était moins sûr.

J'ai entendu l'eau ruisseler, un si long moment que j'ai cru devoir entrer pour voir si tout se déroulait sans problème. Puis un ''putain'' bien acide est parvenu jusqu'à moi, j'ai souri, il râlait, c'est que tout allait bien. Il m'a interpellé de l'autre côté de la porte, il savait donc que j'étais là.

« Marimo, va me chercher des fringues, s'il te plait. »

Eh bien, une formule de politesse, il faisait un bel effort.

« Et ne fous pas le bordel dans mes tiroirs! »

Ah ben non! J'ai vaguement répondu puis suis allé dans sa chambre.

Là, j'ai eu un moment de pause, les yeux rivés sur le lit. C'était là que je... Merde, comment j'avais pu être aussi con?! J'admets qu'il prenait autant son pied que moi, qu'il n'avait jamais dit non mais pourquoi je m'étais conduit ainsi, toujours froid, toujours brutal alors que j'aurais voulu que ce soit autrement? Pourquoi? Même à moi, cette situation ne convenait pas alors à lui... Je ne pouvais pas le toucher sans lui faire mal, sans tenter de le soumettre. J'avais réussi cette fois-là et c'était bien le seul combat dont j'avais honte.

Ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui était peut-être un signe du destin. Il fallait que ça change, que je fasse les choses autrement, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour mon orgueil. Le choix était là, tout arrêter pour ne plus le blesser ou alors ignorer ma foutue fierté et lui montrer enfin qu'il n'était pas qu'un coup. Je l'avais dépersonnalisé, traité comme un objet, lui aussi en fait. Mais quand je l'avais tenu dans mes bras, j'avais su qu'il était devenu bien plus que cela, il m'avait changé à mon insu. C'était la première fois qu'on partageait un geste de douceur, c'était inédit et j'avais aimé, vraiment aimé. Pendant un instant, on avait laissé tomber nos barrières. Est-ce que lui aussi avait apprécié ce moment? Je n'étais sûr de rien. Et si je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi, ce serait plus simple. Penser comme lui... un défi à lui tout seul.

J'ai pris des vêtements à la hâte, filé chercher les miens et suis retourné sur le pont. Devant la porte, soudain hésitant, j'ai frappé. Il a beuglé direct.

« T'attends quoi pour entrer? Tu veux pas les faire passer sous la porte pendant que tu y es?! »

J'ai soupiré, m'astreignant à un calme tout relatif et j'ai tourné la poignée. Mon envie de lui en coller une direct s'est estompée rapidement quand j'ai constaté son piteux état. Une serviette autour des reins, il était coupé de partout, des bleus, des bosses, sa cheville droite était terriblement enflée et rouge et ses cheveux clairs se teintaient d'écarlate à nouveau, la plaie réveillée par le jet.

« Tu saignes. »

Simple constat alors que je lui posais une serviette propre sur la tête qu'il a pressé dessus aussitôt.

« Merci. »

Je préférais quand il m'engueulait car là, sa voix était si lasse qu'elle m'a serré le cœur. Étrange sensation alors que d'habitude, je gardais un sang-froid à toutes épreuves. Presque un besoin vital quand je me trouvais en sa présence, rester fort, plus que lui, quitte à le rabaisser mais là, je n'en avais aucune envie.

Je connaissais son corps, je le trouvais beau, depuis toujours. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'extasier devant qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, mais lui, je lui avais toujours trouvé quelque chose de spécial, d'impalpable et aussi d'énervant, continuellement tiré à quatre épingles. Et j'adorais la couleur de sa peau si pâle que je savais douce, pourtant, je n'en connaissais que le grain de ses hanches auxquelles je m'agrippais quand on... Bref!

Mais là, de le voir aussi abîmé, lacéré, meurtri de partout, ce n'était pas une attirance sexuelle que je ressentais alors qu'il était pratiquement à poil mais un besoin de le protéger, de le réparer, de lui rendre son apparence qui faisait de lui celui avec qui j'avais tout le temps envie de cogner, de jouer, de me défouler. Il avait l'air fragile et j'en étais totalement déstabilisé au point d'en perdre mes vieux réflexes, comme me foutre de sa gueule.

« Cook, ça va?

- Ouais. Je vais à l'infirmerie.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, je te rejoins. »

Il a pris ses vêtements, parti en s'accrochant aux murs et j'ai filé sous la douche, me contentant d'enfiler un pantalon en ressortant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je m'étais assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie après avoir seulement réussi à enfiler mon caleçon, ma jambe droite étendue sur le matelas, l'autre pendante. Ma cheville me lançait terriblement au point que j'avais cru ne jamais parvenir jusque-là. Ma vue s'était brouillée plusieurs fois et j'avais vraiment dû me secouer pour ne pas m'affaler sur le plancher. J'avais mal partout, j'étais mal, à en avoir la nausée.

J'étais resté longtemps sous la douche, les images se bousculaient derrière mes paupières closes. L'explosion, je ne m'en souvenais même pas, je ne me rappelle que de mon réveil, si douloureux que j'ai failli hurler. Quand j'avais voulu bouger, je n'avais pas pu, ne sentant plus mes jambes, j'ai même pensé qu'elle n'étaient plus là, je sentais la douleur mais je connaissais celle du membre fantôme, celle que les amputés ressentent, les connexions nerveuses ou un truc du genre. Et j'avais alors une trouille bleue.

Autour de moi, le chaos, des flammes, de la fumée et le pire, les gens qui hurlaient. Le temps a passé, lent, les voix se sont tues, une à une, devenant geignements puis silence. Autour de moi, il y avait quantité de bouteilles vides en plastique, j'inspirais l'air à l'intérieur, j'avais mouillé un morceau de ma chemise pour respirer à travers, diminuant les inhalations de fumée. Je trouvais n'importe quel moyen pour survivre jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je ne faisais que prolonger mon agonie. Quand Manon n'a plus réagi à mes appels, j'ai abandonné. Je ne voulais pas mourir seul, je voulais partir avec elle, avec tous ceux qui m'entouraient. De toutes façon, sans mes jambes, je ne serais plus pirate, ni cuisinier, mes rêves seraient hors d'atteinte alors à quoi bon? Zeff avait vécu ça, je ne voulais pas connaître la même chose.

Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas eu confiance en mes compagnons, ces pirates qui ne laissaient jamais tomber, pas comme moi. Et le jet chaud n'avait pas réussi à me laver de cette indignité. Alors j'avais coupé l'eau et tenté de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, gueulant après le Marimo. Et là, je l'attendais, celui qui ne me respecterait plus quand il saurait à quel point j'avais été pitoyable. On ne respecte pas les lâches, encore moins lui.

Zoro n'a pas tardé, la peau encore humide. Pour un peu et il serait arrivé avant moi, quelle pitié! Il a farfouillé dans les placards, sortant des compresses et du désinfectant. Bordel, j'avais déjà l'air assez faible, il n'allait pas jouer les infirmières en plus!

« File-moi ça, je vais me débrouiller. »

Et bien-sûr, il m'a ignoré, imbibé un gros morceau de coton et s'est assis sur un tabouret en face de moi.

« C'est à moi que Chopper a laissé les instructions, je fais, tu te laisses faire et tu fermes ta gueule pour une fois! »

Je n'ai pas eu la force de répondre, soudain pris d'une envie de vomir. J'ai juste fermé les yeux et prié pour que mon estomac ne se répande pas sur les genoux du sabreur, ça aurait été complet.

« Respire, calmement. »

J'étais mortifié qu'il se soit aperçu de mon malaise mais sa voix, grave et douce, m'a rasséréné presque immédiatement. J'inspirais, expirais à chacune de ses intonations et mon intérieur a retrouvé un semblant de quiétude.

« Bouge pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau. »

Il est revenu bientôt avec un verre et une poche de glace qu'il a posée sur ma cheville. J'ai grimacé au contact du froid mais bientôt, ça m'a fait du bien. Les quelques gorgées d'eau ont fini de me soulager. Il a repris son matériel et désinfecté chaque plaie avec précision et minutie, un peu comme lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses lames. Il était si précautionneux que je le trouvais attendrissant. Il n'était jamais comme ça avec moi, ce serait peut-être la dernière fois. La mélancolie a eu aussitôt raison de moi, j'avais besoin de lui dire, qu'il soit mon confesseur, rien qu'un instant.

« Zoro, t'aurais dû être là à ma place.

- Merci, sympa!

- Non, je veux dire... j'ai rien fait, je n'ai aidé personne. Si ça avait été toi, tu aurais sauvé des gens, Manon serait vivante.

- Manon?

- La demoiselle à qui je tenais la main. Je n'ai rien fait et elle est morte. »

Il a planté son regard vert dans le mien, les sourcils froncés et soupiré.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Non, je sais bien que non. Tu as bien essayé par le passé de te couper les jambes pour lutter, tu l'aurais encore fait.

- Elle avait un morceau de verre planté dans le bide, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu faire de plus que toi? Si j'avais eu mes sabres, j'aurais tranché, je me serais dégagé et quoi? Moi, j'aurais tout pété et elle serait morte seule, ce n'est pas moi qui lui aurais tenu sa putain de main. Alors arrête tes conneries! »

Il avait raison, il avait tort, je m'en voulais trop pour penser avec logique. Je tergiversais la tête basse quand il a posé sa main sur ma joue et j'ai sursauté. Son visage se rapprochait du mien, dangereusement. J'ai eu envie de fuir mais j'étais hypnotisé par sa bouche, celle qui me traitait de tous les noms, celle qui souriait en coin quand il se moquait, celle qui riait, jamais avec moi.

Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, chaudes, humides, hésitantes, presque timides. Venant de lui, c'était plutôt étonnant. Et délicieux. J'ai juste fermé les yeux, entrouvert la bouche et on s'est embrassés, doucement, délicatement. Dehors, le vent faisait claquer les voiles, les vagues se brisaient sur la coque, ce n'était que des murmures par rapport aux battements de mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. C'était bon, il sentait bon. Son odeur me rendait ivre, son goût me tournait la tête.

Quand sa langue a rencontré la mienne, ça a été meilleur que tout et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. J'ai découvert la sensation d'avoir ses cheveux courts qui effleuraient mes doigts, chatouillaient ma peau. Ils étaient si doux que j'ai eu envie de les saisir, de caresser cette nuque que je ne touchais jamais, trop dangereux dans un combat, hors de question que je le blesse; et inaccessibles lors de nos ébats.

La poche de glace a valsé, il a entouré ma taille, tiré contre lui et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me suis retrouvé assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, torse contre torse, peau contre peau. La sienne était si brûlante par rapport à la mienne glacée, il me réchauffait, il m'embrasait. Je sentais rouler les muscles puissants de ses épaules sous mes doigts, lui m'encerclait sans mal, moi si frêle par rapport à lui, sa main flattant ma colonne vertébrale, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il ne forçait rien, était juste tendre, rassurant. Le baiser s'est approfondi, puis ralenti, puis accéléré...

Puis il a fallu à nouveau respirer, j'aurais préféré ne plus le faire que me séparer de lui. Alors, j'ai juste niché mon nez dans son cou, redoutant le moment où tout cesserait, où nos regards se croiseraient, où on s'enverrait des horreurs à la figure, où il me détesterait à nouveau, comme avant, comme toujours. Je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux, risquer d'y déceler de la moquerie, du sarcasmes ou que sais-je encore. Sa main allait et venait dans mon dos et je crois que j'ai fini par somnoler, totalement vidé.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut quand je me suis senti soulevé de terre.

« Bouge pas, on va aller se coucher, les autres ne sont sans doute pas près de revenir. »

Il savait que je détestais l'infirmerie, il était pareil et mon état ne nécessitait pas que j'y reste. Je me suis contenté d'obéir, le corps brisé, l'âme mutilée, accroché à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait et il m'a porté ainsi jusqu'à ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit et bordé comme un enfant. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu partir vers la porte, mon cœur a semblé louper un battement.

« Reste. »

Ma voix n'aurait pu être plus plaintive. J'étais pathétique, affligeant, j'avais eu peur de mourir, j'avais peur de vivre, j'avais peur de tout. J'avais perdu mon honneur en n'aidant personne, ma dignité en cessant de croire en mes amis. Et surtout, j'avais peur de le perdre, lui, qu'il me déteste, me dédaigne. Perdre cet instant éphémère, ce premier baiser, celui qui compte, qui faisait déjà partie du passé, qui n'avait sans doute aucun avenir. Et j'en étais malheureux à en crever.

Il a semblé hésiter, est revenu vers le lit, je me suis décalé, laissé de la place. Aussitôt allongé, il m'a pris dans ses bras et posé sur son torse. J'ai souri, son palpitant était aussi agité que le mien, je le sentais cogner sous ma paume. Son odeur était exquise, indéfinissable, elle m'enveloppait, me rassurait. Il a doucement embrassé mon front, un fantôme de baiser. J'étais bien, si bien que je me suis endormi aussitôt.

Au matin, je me suis réveillé, le corps perclus de douleurs. J'étais seul, il était parti.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voiloù!<strong>

**Suspens redondant? Pas tant que ça, c'est compliqué entre eux. Le sujet est qu'un événement peut tout changer, mais à quel point? **

**Alors, reviews? C'est gentil de me mettre en favori ou en follow, mais ça n'empêche pas alors de laisser un petit mot, histoire de savoir ce qui vous a plu... pour une prochaine histoire, si je suis assez en verve.**

**À tantôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui reviewent, c'est ce qui stimule les auteurs et les forcent à travailler pour leur plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Et je remercie ceux qui le font en Guest et surtout ''Une lectrice'', tu m'as fait gonfler le palpitant, merci. Et tu peux me tutoyer, pas de ça entre nous. **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, exprimer ce que je voulais mais bon... Au dernier, on se quittait sur un départ alors juste un petit saut en arrière, sans redondance.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>On en était là...<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Le cuistot s'est endormi très vite, épuisé par cette journée cauchemardesque. Pas moi, pour une fois, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Il était doux et chaud, si léger qu'il pesait à peine sur moi. J'avais même peur de le serrer trop fort, que je pourrais le briser alors que je savais pertinemment que c'était impossible, il était fort.

Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à sa culpabilité avouée un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais le pire était qu'il avait osé me la dire, lui si fier. Sauf qu'il avait ses fêlures, tout comme moi. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à sa vie passée ou sa vie tout court. Il était là, il était chiant, j'étais tenté de le noyer chaque jour. Et pourtant, je ne l'aurais jamais fait, il m'aurait trop manqué.

Je l'avais embrassé. À ce moment-là, je savais que je n'aurais pas les mots pour lui alors j'avais préféré l'action, attendant à chaque seconde qu'il m'en colle une mais non, il y avait répondu. Et je dois bien reconnaître que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on n'ait jamais partagé tous les deux. Je me suis senti comme si, pour respirer, je devais le faire à travers lui, sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, je ne m'étais jamais aperçu qu'il pouvait l'être autant. Il était délicat sans être féminin, une apparence fragile, encore plus quand je le tenais dans mes bras. Dans nos combat, il me semblait fait d'acier, là, il était de la soie.

Puis ici, entre les murs de sa chambre, il m'avait demandé de rester. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, l'aurait-il fait? Et que se serait-il passé alors? Je l'aurais pris encore, sans ménagement? Je n'en savais foutrement rien. La moindre provocation de sa part et je ne me contrôlais plus, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment tout avait commencé entre nous.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On joue au petit couple gay, heureux en ménage? On pourrait adopter Chopper et on formerait alors la famille la plus désaxée de tout Grande Line. Pirates de Pères en Animaux. La classe!

Merde, Chopper!

Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir et aussitôt, il viendrait prendre des nouvelles de son patient, nous trouverait dans le même lit à moitié à poil... Je serais alors bon pour me faire défoncer la gueule au matin à coups de pieds vengeurs.

Comme s'il m'entendait penser, le Cook s'est agité dans son sommeil, s'est retourné et est allé se lover contre le mur. J'en ai profité pour m'extirper silencieusement de la couche, j'avais déjà été assez salaud avec lui, inutile d'en rajouter, on verrait demain.

Mais avant de sortir, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le regarder un instant, sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux clairs se détachant dans la pénombre. J'ai hésité, la main sur la clenche, prêt à m'en retourner vers sa chaleur douce pour me coller à lui, attiré comme par un aimant. Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais fait, juste ça, je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'on nous trouve ici mais lui, je n'en savais rien. Alors, pour la première fois, je l'ai fait passer avant moi car il méritait bien mieux, tout ce que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner un jour. Et je suis parti.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Échoué sur mon lit, ma putain de cheville me faisait un mal de chien, tout mon corps souffrait comme si j'étais passé sous le train des mers. J'avais le souffle court, les larmes au bord des cils. Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était parce que j'avais mal mais la réalité était bien plus perverse que ça. Je pleurais l'absence de Zoro, comme un con. Je m'étais attendu à quoi? À trop, apparemment.

J'ai ravalé mes larmes et laissé la colère tout diriger. J'en voulais à tout, à tout le monde en général, à moi en particulier. La rage m'empêcherait de sombrer puisque la douceur rassurante était partie et que je n'étais définitivement pas fait pour ça. Alors j'ai juste serré les dents, appréciant la douleur de mon corps qui me faisait oublier celle de mon âme. Et putain, j'avais juste envie de hurler!

Chopper n'a pas tardé à entrer, l'équipage derrière lui. Et là, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je leur ai gueulé de dégager et seul le petit médecin est resté. J'ai croisé un instant le regard du sabreur, aussi neutre que d'habitude, je l'ai fusillé du mien et il s'est barré. La colère, même contre lui, surtout contre lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ma tête.

Chopper m'a donné des antidouleurs, bandé ma cheville, vérifié mes plaies puis m'a laissé me reposer dans cette chambre trop vide, trop froide, comme une tombe. Les médicaments n'ont pas tardé à faire effet alors, plutôt que rester là comme un souffreteux, je me suis levé et habillé. Chemise, costard, cravate, je retrouvais mon apparence, celui que j'avais toujours été. Plus que ma cuisine et je serais bien alors. J'ai pris la paire de béquilles et j'ai boitillé jusque-là, pestant alors contre mes épaules qui me faisaient plus mal que ma jambe. Je m'y suis enfermé, ignorant Usopp qui me proposait son aide et me suis précipité vers mes casseroles.

J'aurais dû me sentir mieux dans mon sanctuaire mais préparer un repas pour neuf sur une seule jambe s'est révélé plus ardu que prévu. Je ne voulais pas me casser la tête, je ferais des pâtes mais quand j'ai voulu porter la marmite pleine d'eau jusqu'à la cuisinière, sans y penser, je me suis appuyé sur ma cheville blessée. La traîtresse m'a rappelé à l'ordre et j'ai tout lâché dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« MERDE! »

Ma gueulante a alerté une Algue qui est entrée aussitôt, la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. C'était bien le moment qu'il annule ses précieuses siestes!

« Ben alors Cook, tu casses ta dînette?

- Oh, ça va toi! Casse-toi!

- Tu vas te calmer, oui?! Je viens aider alors mets-la en veilleuse.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Barre-toi!

- Et tu comptes transformer ta béquille en balais pour nettoyer tout ce bordel? Tu fais à bouffer, je nettoie, on n'est même pas obligés de se parler.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! »

Mais alors que je disais ça, j'ai glissé sur le sol détrempé et me suis accroché au plan de travail à la dernière seconde. Zoro a soupiré et sans me demander mon avis, il m'a attrapé sous les bras, soulevé et posé assis sur le comptoir.

« Tu restes là! »

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul et serré les jambes par réflexe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, un seul geste et je céderais, comme toujours. Et il me laisserait en plan, comme toujours. Il m'a fixé un instant puis a pris la serpillière et tout nettoyé sans que j'ose dire quoi que ce soit ou bouger, tout juste si je respirais encore. Et il est sorti sans un mot.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je m'étais isolé à l'arrière du bateau après la scène dans la cuisine. Le cuistot était frustré, ça s'entendait aux jurons qu'il poussait de temps à autre et quand j'avais entendu un bruit de chute, je m'étais précipité. Il m'avait gueulé dessus direct mais j'avais l'habitude. Par contre, quand je l'avais touché, il avait eu peur de moi, j'en étais resté pétrifié. Son sursaut, son œil écarquillé... C'était la première fois qu'il me craignait et je trouvais cela abominable. Pourtant hier... mais ce n'était pas un baiser qui allait effacer tout le reste, j'avais été bien naïf d'y croire. Il m'en voulait et moi, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

La veille, j'avais profité de sa faiblesse. Ce n'était pas le cas mais il pouvait le voir comme ça, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais cru lui donner ce qu'il voulait, je m'étais imposé, comme d'habitude. Ce matin, il avait les idées claires et avait remis les pendules à l'heure, de la pire des façon, en ayant peur de moi. Je tournais et retournais tout ça dans ma tête mais je ne voyais aucune solution. Je laisserais passer du temps et j'irais lui parler.

« À table! »

L'ordre de ralliement venait d'être donné et on s'est tous retrouvés autour du déjeuner. Et pour une fois, les plats n'étaient pas aussi succulents que d'habitude et ça m'a alarmé. En étais-je la cause? Je me doutais que ce n'était pas la faute à sa patte folle. Putain!

Luffy a été le premier à briser le silence pesant.

« On a chopé les salauds qui ont fait exploser la bombe. »

Là, le Cook a daigné s'asseoir à sa place alors que depuis le début du repas, il restait en arrière, semblant toujours très occupé à s'occuper de tout, sauf de nous.

« Vous les avez eus?

- Oui, oui. Ils sont en prison.

- En prison?! »

Le cuistot avait l'air choqué mais notre capitaine n'y a rien vu d'anormal, moi si.

« Ben oui, c'est là qu'on met les criminels, non?

- D'où ils ressortent ou s'échappent! Il fallait les tuer! »

Luffy s'est arrêté de mâcher.

« On n'est pas ce genre de pirates. Ils seront jugés.

- Par qui? Un tribunal de la Marine? Ceux qui poursuivent une petite fille comme Robin, nous emmerdent dès que possible mais laissent en liberté des salauds comme les Grands Corsaires? S'ils peuvent obtenir quoi que ce soit de ces salopards, ils ne les mettront pas en prison, ils les protégeront!

- C'est pas dit.

- Mais ça peut l'être, bordel! Comment tu crois qu'ils aient recruté le CP9? »

Le cuistot était hors de lui et Nami a choisi d'intervenir, elle avait le don de calmer ses ardeurs, enfin, tout dépend lesquelles... Je me suis surpris une seconde à être jaloux d'elle, juste une seconde.

« Sanji, ce n'est pas à nous de juger ces gens.

- Ah non? À qui alors?

- Eh bien, au tribunal...

- Foutaises! Ils ont tué des dizaines de gens et vous avez pris le risque qu'ils recommencent.

- Luffy a pris la bonne décision.

- T'en sais rien, Nami. Et ne me dis pas que c'était une bonne décision, tu n'y étais pas, moi si!

- Sanji, tu ferais bien de baisser d'un ton!

- Ou quoi? Tu vas élever ma dette? Vas-y, je n'en ai rien à foutre! Ces types devraient être morts! »

Il s'est levé, attrapé ses cannes dans un geste rageur et est sorti en claquant la porte. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, non pas pour ce qu'il avait dit mais pour la façon dont il venait de traiter notre navigatrice. Jamais il n'avait osé lui répondre, se tortillant comme une anguille même quand elle le frappait mais là, il l'avait pratiquement insultée. Une première à marquer d'une pierre blanche, ou noire, vue la mine de chacun, Chopper était carrément en sanglots.

Robin me fixait depuis l'autre bout de la table. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, elle s'est adressée à moi de son air de pas y toucher.

« Fine-lame, tu devrais aller le voir.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Il a confiance en toi. »

Tiens, pour une fois, elle se trompait la Bizarre. Il fallait surtout reconnaître que quand le cuistot était dans cet état, j'étais le seul à oser m'y frotter. Mais les autres me regardaient avec espoir alors j'ai soupiré et suis sorti à mon tour.

Il était accoudé au bastingage, tirant nerveusement sur sa clope. J'ai fait comme lui et laissé le silence s'installer. À la troisième tige qu'il a allumé, j'ai choisi de le briser, il semblait plus calme.

« Tu te sens mieux?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Bah, pas grand chose en fait. Mais t'as pété un putain de câble, ça mérite d'être souligné. T'as pourri l'ambiance.

- Et quoi? Tu veux que je m'excuse? N'y compte pas trop.

- Non, pas du tout. Je dirais même que je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Cette fois, il a daigné se tourner vers moi.

« Tu te fous de moi? T'étais un chasseur de pirates mais jamais tu n'as tué qui que ce soit.

- C'est vrai mais la prime était plus forte si je les ramenais vivants. Et puis, j'avais pas trop de raison de le faire. J'en avais rien à foutre de leurs crimes, tout ce que je voulais, c'est avoir du fric pour bouffer.

- Et là, t'as rien contre le fait que je les aurais tués moi-même si j'avais pu?

- Non. Et tu veux que je te dise? Si tu y étais resté, c'est toute la ville que j'aurais découpée, chaque habitant, je les aurais tous tués de mes mains. Et si tu n'avais pas été coincé là-dedans, je peux te dire que j'aurais été le chasseur et qu'aucun de ces salauds n'en serait revenu. On est pareils et il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives. »

Je l'ai planté là. Le goût du sang, nous l'avions tous les deux. Je n'avais pas menti, jamais tué mais cette fois, je l'aurais fait, j'en étais convaincu. J'aurais bousillé tout sur cette terre qui m'aurait pris ce petit con de Blondinet. C'était ainsi, je ne m'en formalisais pas, je l'aurais fait, sans remords ni regrets. Avant que je ne le pense mort, j'aurais ri à la gueule de l'enfoiré qui m'aurait dit cela possible, maintenant l'enfoiré, c'était moi.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

J'étais abasourdi. Le Marimo venait de me dire... non mais c'était quoi, ça? Une déclaration? Et il venait de dire qu'on était pareils, où il avait pu pêcher ça? Cette brute épaisse qui ne s'intéressait qu'à ses sabres, vêtu avec les mêmes fringues pourries, aucune élégance, rien!

Mais un sens de l'honneur inébranlable, je devais bien reconnaître qu'on partageait ça. On était pirates dans l'âme, j'aimais les clopes, il aimait picoler, on jurait comme des charretiers mais avec aussi une certaine recherche dans nos surnoms débiles. On aimait se cogner, on aimait baiser. Ouais, de vrais forbans, collés à un capitaine déjanté qui courait après un trésor légendaire. Bon, je voulais trouver un océan qu'on dit qu'il n'existe pas et l'autre, devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde. Comment? Il fallait qu'il tue tout le monde pour ça? Peut-être bien.

Si j'étais mort, il aurait tué les coupables, les innocents... un bain de sang pour noyer sa peine, je crois que c'est ce qu'il sous-entendait. Et j'en étais là aussi, pallier mes propres manquements par le sang des autres, des meurtriers que je n'avais jamais vus mais qui pourtant, me hantaient à travers ma lâcheté d'alors. Je ne savais même pas ce qui les avait poussés à pareille horreur, je m'en foutais. Et qui mieux qu'un ancien chasseur de pirates pouvait comprendre mon besoin de réparer, sang pour sang? Personne à part lui, en tous cas, pas sur ce navire.

Je suis resté des heures seul sur le pont, personne n'a osé m'approcher. Puis le moment de préparer le dîner m'a rappelé à l'ordre mais à peine entré dans la cuisine, j'y ai trouvé Nami qui semblait m'attendre et je me suis senti comme un gamin pris en faute avec la main dans la boîte à biscuits. Je m'étais si mal conduit avec elle que j'aurais dû me jeter par dessus bord.

« Nami ma douce, écoute, je... »

Mais elle m'a interrompu en levant une main.

« Non, ne dis rien, je ne veux pas d'excuses. Par contre, tu vas te rattraper en me rendant service.

- Bien-sûr ma Nami Chérie, tout ce que tu voudras, je suis ton humble chevalier servant.

- C'est cela, oui. Zoro est parti en ville, va le chercher.

- Quoi?

- Il devrait être revenu alors inutile que je t'explique qu'il s'est perdu. Donc, c'est toi qui t'y colles. »

Elle est sortie sans un autre mot, la cause était entendue. J'ai soupiré en regardant mes deux béquilles, j'allais mettre des plombes à le retrouver, le dîner serait retardé. Mais quelle plaie ce type!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

J'attendais le cuistot à un endroit stratégique. Sur ce coup, il m'avait fallu l'aide de la sorcière mais quand je lui avais dit que ça la vengerait à le faire claudiquer dans toute la ville, elle avait accepté. Elle devait juste lui dire de me chercher. Et il m'a trouvé, comme toujours, sur les hauteurs de la cité. Et il avait l'air furax.

« Putain de Marimo, amène ton cul! Pourquoi t'es descendu à terre? T'es vraiment chiant! Allez, amène-toi, j'ai le dîner à mettre en route.

- Je veux d'abord te montrer un truc, viens.

- Mais où? Eh, tu pourrais m'attendre! »

Le soleil venait de se coucher et j'ai gravi des escaliers pour me retrouver en hauteur, entre deux rangées de maisons. Là, il y avait une sorte de garde-fou au-dessus du vide et je m'y suis accoudé. Le Cook n'a pas tardé à arriver, toujours fulminant.

« Dis, tu sais où tu vas au moins? Et j'en ai marre de crapahuter, je rentre!

- Viens voir ça d'abord. »

Poussé par la curiosité, le cuistot s'est approché. En contre-bas, une ruelle qui descendait au port.

« Très joli! Bon, on se barre maintenant?

- Attends, regarde. »

Je me suis placé dans son dos, collé à lui et je l'ai senti se crisper. J'ai ignoré sa réaction et tendu le bras.

« Là-bas, tu vois le convoi?

- Ouais, et alors? »

J'ai encore baissé la voix, murmurant tout près de son oreille.

« Ce sont les poseurs de bombe. On les emmène au port pour les conduire au tribunal de la Marine. C'est la seule occasion, si tu veux leur tête, c'est maintenant. Si tu veux leur sang, je te les livrerai. »

Il n'a pas répondu, le regard fixé sur eux. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, ils seraient déjà tous morts. Il était tendu au possible, le souffle court. Vu son état, il ne pouvait s'en charger seul, je le savais et il le savait aussi alors, je l'aiderais s'il me le demandait. Puis je l'ai senti s'appuyer sur moi, il parlait aussi bas que moi.

« Dis Zoro, tu as déjà combattu par vengeance? »

Pas de surnom, juste mon prénom. Ça m'a fait frissonner, l'instant était grave, la situation aussi. On s'apprêtait à prendre la vie d'autres êtres humains, ce n'était pas le moment de retourner à nos jeux puérils. Nous étions aussi décidés l'un que l'autre, je le sentais, le pressentais.

« Non, jamais. Mais je peux comprendre que tu en aies besoin et je t'aiderai s'il le faut.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est toi. »

Je n'avais pas meilleure raison que celle-ci et il était plus que temps que je répare ce qui avait été fait. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil sa mâchoire se décontracter alors que jusqu'ici, il serrait les dents à se les briser. Je l'ai entendu déglutir comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait et je crois que c'était le cas.

« Rentrons, il est tard.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui. J'ai fait assez de conneries comme ça, on deviendra des assassins un autre jour, quand la cause sera belle, mon orgueil ne mérite pas tant. Pour les avoir eux, il faudrait se débarrasser des Marins, ces types qui n'ont rien demandé. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux et encore moins que tu le deviennes à cause de moi. Mais merci. »

Je l'ai entouré de mes bras, mon menton sur son épaule, il a lâché ses cannes et joint ses doigts aux miens. Et on a regardé passer le bataillon en-dessous de nous, les meurtriers enchaînés qui marchaient vers leur destin. Nos pensées étaient aussi dures et violentes que notre étreinte était douce. Coups de pieds, coup de lames, on en rêvait éveillés. Si on devait les rencontrer à nouveau, on les reconnaîtrait et alors, on les tuerait. Je crois qu'on a fait tous deux ce serment silencieux ce jour-là, on se comprenait, on en était là...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je regardais les trois hommes, j'imprimais leurs visages sur ma rétine. Je les reconnaîtrais, dans un mois, dans dix ans... Ils marchaient la tête basse, conspués, hués, insultés par la foule qui les regardait passer. Parfois, ils recevaient un projectile, l'escadron de marins les protégeait. Un geste de trop et ce serait un lynchage. Je l'espérais presque autant que je le redoutais. Ils méritaient de payer mais il y aurait de nouvelles victimes innocentes, l'île avait assez de morts à pleurer.

Je m'accrochais à Zoro, mon dos appuyé contre son torse, mes mains aux siennes. Il me retenait de tomber, de foncer les éclater. Je m'étais mordu l'intérieur de la lèvre en les apercevant, le goût du sang emplissait ma bouche, excitait mes papilles, appelait leur propre sang. Même sur une jambe, j'y serais allé, je voulais les tuer, plus que tout. Ce qui m'en empêchait? D'entraîner Zoro dans cette vendetta, non pas que je craignais qu'il soit blessé mais qu'il doive vivre ensuite avec un crime prémédité sur la conscience.

Si je les avais vus, seul, depuis le Sunny en arrivant au port, je ne me serais pas contrôlé, je les aurais pulvérisés. Mais là, j'étais avec le sabreur, je n'étais pas seul, ma prière avait été exaucée, ne plus l'être, jamais. Et je devais faire passer l'intérêt de mes compagnons avant les miens, il ne serait pas juste de les entraîner là dedans, car ils seraient venus à ma rescousse, aucun doute. Luffy disait qu'on n'était pas ce genre de pirates, il était mon capitaine, j'approuvais au nom de l'équipage, en mien propre, c'était moins sûr.

Ils ont fini par disparaître de notre champs de vision et je me suis détaché de Zoro pour ramasser mes béquilles, un peu brusquement. J'avais juste envie de partir, ne plus voir, ne plus sentir. Rien.

« T'as changé d'avis, Blondinet?

- À la vitesse où je vais, pas de danger qu'on les rattrape à présent. Colle-moi au train, on va bouffer en retard par ta faute, Luffy va être insupportable. Et marche à côté de moi, que j'aie pas à me retourner toutes les dix secondes pour vérifier que tu t'es pas encore paumé.

- Je te porte si tu veux.

- Et ma semelle dans ta Tronche de Cactus, ça te dit aussi? »

Là, il a éclaté de rire, un rire franc si rare chez lui qu'il m'a contaminé. Et on a rigolé en se remettant en route. Je me sentais mieux, même très bien et ceci, grâce à lui. Il m'avait offert son aide, mis devant le fait accompli et là, j'avais repris le contrôle de moi. Les tuer ne ramènerait personne, entraînerait de nouvelles victimes, mon équipage suivrait car il le fait toujours, on ne laisse pas tomber ses amis, sa famille. Alors, je me serais senti mieux sur le coup mais eux? Je ne supportais pas de leur faire du mal, même si on s'engueulait souvent, ils primaient sur mes instincts personnels.

On a retrouvés nos amis comme si de rien n'était. Aucun ne se doutait de ce qu'on avait failli faire, ce serait notre secret. J'observais le Marimo en coin, il discutait avec Franky, égal à lui-même sauf qu'il ne croisait jamais mon regard. Chacun s'est dispersé après le repas.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

J'étais de corvée de vaisselle, j'allais aider à débarrasser mais le cuistot a posé une bouteille de rhum devant moi.

« On boit un coup Marimo?

- Je te suis, Cook. »

Il s'est installé en face de moi, nous versant deux verres bien tassés au milieu de la table encombrée, on a trinqué, on a bu. On parlait, de tout et de rien, sauf de l'essentiel. Un verre, puis deux puis trois. L'alcool brûlait délicieusement la gorge. En plus de ses cachetons, le Cook s'est vite retrouvé avec les yeux brillants, le rire facile.

Quand j'ai voulu le resservir, il m'a stoppé.

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez. Faut que je me remette au boulot. »

Il s'est levé, a boitillé au bout de la table et en voulant se pencher, il s'est buté dans mon pied, s'affalant à moitié sur la vaisselle sale.

« Putain Marimo, tu vois pas que tu gênes?! »

En une demi-seconde, j'étais contre lui, ma main pressant sa nuque pour qu'il reste bloqué à plat ventre sur la table, la porcelaine se brisant sur le sol.

« Hey connard, à quoi tu joues?! »

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'avais encore en moi l'excitation de la chasse avortée, celle de ce Blondinet que je trouvais si sexy, si insolent. J'ai juste ouvert son pantalon et descendu ses vêtements brusquement. Et il a cessé de parler, soumis par ma poigne qui ne le lâchait pas, n'a pas tenté de s'échapper.

J'ai dégagé mon érection, l'ai collée contre ses fesses et pris son sexe en main, qui durcissait déjà. Je le branlais rapidement, attisé par sa respiration affolée, je me frottais à lui, je le voulais, plus que tout. Il ondulait contre mon membre, me provoquait, me cherchait, me trouverait. Puis j'ai relevé sa chemise brutalement, j'allais le prendre comme ça quand j'ai vu son dos, ses hématomes.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je foutais encore?!

J'ai débandé direct, me suis reculé comme si sa peau m'avait brûlé.

« Ben... Marimo? »

Il me regardait avec une totale incompréhension sur le visage alors que je me rhabillais en vitesse. Et j'ai fui, fui la cuisine en claquant la porte, l'ai fui, lui et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, sans allumer, ma main sur le wadô, cherchant une présence rassurante. J'avais le souffle court, un nœud dans la poitrine. Seul dans le noir, j'ai repensé à cette journée, à celles d'avant, à lui. On était allés loin dans notre petite guerre, on s'était fait du mal, ça n'avait rien de physique, on a joué avec le sexe, les sentiments, le feu et on s'est brûlé les ailes. Quelque chose avait changé, on n'était plus les meilleurs ennemis.

Bordel, pourquoi j'étais comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était comme ça entre nous? Même si on se comprenait, qu'on partageait certaines choses, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le soumettre. J'avais peur de perdre mais perdre quoi au juste? Je n'en savais foutrement rien.

J'ai entendu ses pas, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille, juste derrière ma porte. Puis plus rien. Je me suis levé silencieusement, mis la main sur la poignée, il fallait que je le vois, que je lui dise... je voulais retrouver sa bouche, une fois, au moins une fois. Mais ses pas ont repris, il s'est éloigné. Ça valait peut-être mieux ainsi. On en était là...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour cette fois. <strong>

**Si certains notent du OOC, tout s'explique dans le prochain et dernier chapitre et j'espère pouvoir faire changer d'avis tous les sceptiques, on y croit.**

**À votre bon cœur pour une petite review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**Dernier chapitre...**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire de la plus merveilleuse façon, en m'offrant leurs mots. Soullakh pour avoir créé la communauté ''Anniversaire du Capitaine'', Lisen qui a été complice, Maé, Lina, Jackie, et tous les autres... Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous dire combien ça m'a touchée, mis le cœur en lambeaux, fait verser des torrents de larmes (de joie).**

**Et comme il est très surfait de fêter son anniversaire un seul jour, la communauté a encore des places... (vous m'avez rendue accro XD)**

**Ce site est mon petit paradis. Merci, merci, merci, je vous aime!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>On en était là...<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

On a repris la mer le lendemain, j'ai retrouvé ma cuisine et mon talent surtout grâce aux membres de l'équipage qui se relayaient pour m'aider. J'étais plus serein. Il avait fallu que je manque de commettre un meurtre de sang froid pour ça mais ça m'avait remis la tête à l'endroit. J'avais culpabilisé sur mon impuissance alors que je n'aurais rien pu faire, j'étais enseveli sous des décombres, j'avais mal, j'avais peur aussi. Même les pirates ont peur, même les plus endurcis.

J'étais gosse quand je m'étais retrouvé sur ce foutu rocher, j'avais eu peur aussi et je croyais qu'avec les ans, je n'aurais pas réagi pareil. Mais tout le monde a peur de mourir, on pense alors à tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire, ce qu'on a mal fait, ce que le temps aurait pu nous aider à améliorer. Et on est seul dans la mort, toujours. Avec un peu de chance, on a une main qui tient la nôtre dans notre dernier accès de conscience mais au moment fatidique, on est seul et ça, c'est le pire. Je ne voulais plus être seul, jamais. Je l'avais tant été sur le rocher, le vieux schnock de l'autre côté qui ne souffrait pas ma présence, que je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. J'ai cru que ça avait été le cas mais Zoro ne m'avait pas abandonné.

Je lui devais beaucoup et lui en voulais tout autant. La dernière fois... j'ai pas compris pourquoi il s'était barré comme ça ou plutôt, si. On n'était plus les mêmes mais aucun de nous ne savait comment réagir. Et depuis, on s'ignorait plus ou moins et les jours passaient. On ne se querellait plus, on ne se parlait plus, on ne baisait plus. Tous les soirs, je l'attendais, en vain. Je n'en tirais que des heures d'insomnie, des matins difficiles, des journées interminables et tout recommençait. On ne savait plus faire, on ne savait rien faire sans se faire mal. Sauf qu'on n'avait jamais essayé non plus.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Putain de manque! Je comprenais quand le cuistot pétait un plomb quand il n'avait plus de clopes, j'étais pareil sauf qu'il était ma dépendance. Mais tout dégénérait si vite entre nous, j'avais peur de me conduire avec lui comme le dernier des cons alors je l'évitais, du moins, j'essayais. Je tentais de ne pas le regarder tout le long des repas, je bouffais et me barrais. Je ne dormais plus, toujours à deux doigts de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mais je me l'interdisais. Par contre, je multipliais les siestes, celles qui ne m'apportaient aucun repos alors que je surveillais dernière mes paupières closes chacun de ses gestes.

Toute cette histoire... je m'étais rendu compte qu'il ressentait les choses intensément, moi qui le pensais fait de marbre. Mais en fait, il prenait les choses vraiment à cœur, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de cuisiner ou de s'exciter pour rien. Tout était important pour lui, parfois trop, moi qui me foutais pas mal de ce qui m'entourait.

Je ne savais pas si je serais capable de bien le traiter alors, plutôt que de faire une énième connerie, je le laissais tranquille. Mais putain ce qu'il me manquait!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Viendra, viendra pas? Bien-sûr qu'il ne viendra pas cet abruti de Marimo! L'équipage dormait depuis un moment et je tournais dans ma chambre comme un lion en cage. Et puis merde!

Je suis sorti, veillant à ne pas me faire repérer de Brook qui était de garde, me suis glissé entre les ombres puis suis entré sans frapper dans la chambre de Zoro, encore éclairée par la flamme d'une bougie vacillante. Il était là, étendu, les mains sous sa nuque, ne portant sans doute que son boxer, juste le drap qui ne cachait que l'essentiel. Que j'ai d'ailleurs eu envie d'arracher au moment où je suis entré.

« Cook? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

J'ai eu envie de lui répondre que je venais faire du tricot mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer tout cela. Non, pas de contrepartie vulgaire ou méchante, j'étais décidé à être prévenant, gentil, bref, tout moi! Sauf que ça m'a paru insurmontable, les mots frétillaient sur ma langues, assassins, impertinents. Aussi, plutôt que déclencher une énième bagarre, je me suis contenté d'ôter mon pantalon de pyjama, seul vêtement que j'aie passé afin de ne pas sortir à poil et sans plus de façons, je me suis installé à califourchon sur lui. Et j'ai bien failli éclater de rire en voyant sa mine stupéfaite.

« Cook, fous le camps! »

Et là, j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Il m'ignorait, ne venait plus me rejoindre et quand je le faisais, il me balançait. C'était aussi humiliant que douloureux. Pourtant, les choses avaient changé entre nous, j'avais failli y rester et alors, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il comptait bien plus que je ne le pensais. Lui aussi, non? Il était venu me chercher. Mais il l'aurait sans doute fait pour n'importe quel membre de l'équipage, cruel constat s'il en est. Mais j'étais le seul qu'il ait embrassé.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu veux que je parte?

- Une seule raison: est-ce que c'était ta première fois avec moi?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule? J'étais pas puceau!

- Avec un mec! Est-ce que c'était ta première fois avec un mec? »

Là, j'ai déconnecté un instant. Le Marimo se souciait de... ça? Monsieur je-fonce-et-je-me-fous-de-tout?

« Alors?

- Oui. Et puis quoi?

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça? Tu aurais agi ainsi avec une femme? Non car tu aurais préféré mourir que faire subir ça!

- Sauf que t'es pas une femme et moi non plus. Tu sais quoi? Tu m'emmerdes avec tes remords à la con! »

Je me suis aussitôt relevé, enfilé le pantalon et voulu sortir mais au dernier moment, je me suis assis au sol, appuyé contre le sommier. Il fallait que je lui dise mais pas en face, il fallait que je lui dise qui j'étais vraiment, au fond de moi, le Sanji qui se cachait derrière ses fringues élégantes et hors de prix. Alors, j'ai serré les genoux contre moi, fixé le mur d'en face et commencé à parler.

« Ces types que j'ai voulu tuer, ce n'était pas les premiers. Depuis toujours, j'ai été catalogué comme violent. Je me faisais virer de chaque école, personne ne voulait de moi, pas même mes parents.

- Tu connais tes parents? »

J'ai tressailli imperceptiblement. À ma grande surprise, j'avais réussi à capter son attention. Alors, j'ai continué, sans le regarder, sans bouger un cil.

« Ouais, pour mon malheur. Mon père surtout. Il cognait dur, souvent. Et sur sa femme ou un gamin aussi chétif que moi, c'était facile. Un jour qu'il tapait ma mère, j'ai pris un couteau et le lui ai enfoncé dans le bras. Il a couiné comme un porc qu'on égorge, pitoyable alors que sa vie n'était même pas en danger. Là, je crois que je lui ai fait peur, qu'il a flippé que je le tue dans son sommeil alors, il s'est débarrassé de moi en me larguant comme apprenti cuisinier sur un bateau.

- T'avais quel âge?

- Dix ans. Et là, tout a changé, je suis tombé dans un monde d'hommes, j'ai commencé à fumer, j'ai découvert la cuisine. J'étais éreinté par les journées interminables, ça calmait mes ardeurs belliqueuses. Par contre, cuisiner... je devais me concentrer, je voulais sublimer chaque aliment... C'était la première belle chose que je voyais, que je faisais. Puis on a été attaqués par des pirates, je me suis retrouvé échoué sur un rocher avec Zeff pendant des semaines, à crever de faim et de solitude. »

J'ai frissonné, autant de froid que par les souvenirs qui hantaient encore quelques fois mes cauchemars. J'ai entendu bouger le Marimo, il s'est assis à mes côtés, nous couvrant tous les deux avec sa couverture. Son bras s'est glissé sur mes épaules et il m'a serré contre lui. Je l'ai laissé faire, n'ai rien tenté de plus, de peur de tout briser.

« T'es gelé.

- J'ai toujours froid, à force de passer des journées entières à côté des fourneaux brûlants.

- J'y avais pas pensé, je croyais juste que tu étais trop délicat.

- Bah, avec le cerveau d'une algue, ça m'étonne pas.

- Retiens ta langue de vipère et continue ton histoire. »

J'ai ricané, j'aurais bien voulu m'en griller une mais dans la chambre de ce psychopathe, valait mieux éviter. Et pour une fois qu'on se parlait sans se sauter à la gorge, je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. Mais bordel, qu'elle me ferait du bien cette cigarette!

« Quatre-vingt-cinq jours avant d'être secourus. Ensuite, Zeff a ouvert le Baratie et je suis resté avec lui. Et c'était simple alors, des cuistots, anciens pirates, des filous, des forbans. Ils ne craignaient pas mes coups que je continuais de donner. J'étais violent, toujours à rentrer dans le lard de tout le monde, insupportable, sauf de ces hommes rudes. Et Zeff m'apprenait depuis gosse à user de mes jambes pour me battre, pour me défendre aussi, j'excellais. Et il veillait sur moi, pour que je ne perde pas le contrôle. J'ai failli plusieurs fois, cogner jusqu'à tuer. Il m'en a empêché. Je ne suis pas devenu un assassin de taverne grâce à lui.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça?

- Pour que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête. Je ne suis pas fragile, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je respecte les femmes car je m'en suis fait le serment quand j'ai abandonné ma mère avec l'autre connard. Sauf que quand je suis avec elles... je dois tellement me contrôler que j'en deviens un autre. Pas avec toi. Avec toi, je suis moi. Juste un salopard de pirate. Et j'aime être comme ça. J'aime quand tu es brutal, j'aime quand tu es doux... parce que tu me vois comme je suis et pas comme je devrais être. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, on est pareils. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le cuistot me racontait sa vie et c'était comme si je l'avais toujours su, qu'un voile se déchirait et que je comprenais enfin ce que j'avais toujours soupçonné. Il était un roc, puissant au combat, j'étais brutal avec lui car je savais qu'il pouvait encaisser. Mais quelque chose avait changé, j'avais cru le perdre, il avait pensé mourir et ça, ça faisait toute la différence. Je le comprenais mais rien ne bougerait tant qu'il ne me comprendrait pas mieux lui aussi, mes remords comme il disait si bien.

« J'ai eu une amie, Kuina. Elle me foutait des raclées au sabre.

- Sans déconner? Une fille?

- Eh, mets-la en veilleuse! Elle était plus grande que moi et fille du maître du Dojo. On se battait sans arrêt, J'ai perdu 2001 fois, on était inséparables. Puis un jour, une chute conne dans les escaliers, elle est morte.

- Désolé.

- C'est comme ça, ça a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je lui ai promis sur son lit de mort que je deviendrais le meilleur sabreur du monde, le Wadô était à elle... Elle était mon amie, ma famille et j'ai tout perdu quand elle a disparu. Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- T'insinues que je ressemble à une fille? Tu veux tâter de mon kick?!

- Mais non, idiot! Tu es aussi chiant qu'elle, tu lâches jamais, toujours à me chercher des poux dans la tête.

- Des fourmis.

- Quoi?

- Des fourmis... dans le gazon.

- Ha! ha! Très drôle! T'as le même humour foireux qu'elle!

- Je l'aurais adorée.

- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais... elle est morte et j'ai bien cru que tu l'étais. Alors, je ne veux pas te faire ce que je ne lui aurais jamais fait. J'ai veillé à ce que plus personne ne compte autant qu'elle mais... je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé mais c'est pourtant ton cas. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il comptait pour moi, plus que tout, ce diable de Blondinet. J'avais peur de perdre contre lui car alors, il serait devenu aussi important que Kuina. Mais j'avais déjà perdu, il y avait un moment. Il a laissé passer quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots mais je le comprenais, un de trop et on se sauterait à la gorge.

« Donc, si je résume, on peut s'insulter, se foutre sur la gueule... mais c'est le sexe qui coince.

- Bon résumé.

- Elle te manque?

- Oui, forcément.

- Tu me manques aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, j'ai vraiment eu peur, peur d'être seul, ne pas être secouru comme sur ce foutu rocher. Alors je m'en fous de ce que tu fais de moi mais me laisse pas dans un coin, ne m'abandonne pas sur un rocher. »

Il avait l'air si sérieux derrière sa mèche alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Pas d'impertinence, aucune insulte, juste une sincérité qui m'a pris aux tripes. J'ai juste approché mon visage du sien, j'ai attendu qu'il fasse le reste du chemin, je ne m'imposerais pas. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, douces, timides, retenues. On ne faisait que s'effleurer, attendant que l'autre se barre en courant. Je l'ai serré contre moi, il s'est tant cambré que son corps épousait le mien de la plus délicieuse façon. Si mince, si léger, que je n'ai eu aucune peine à le soulever avec moi jusque sur le matelas.

Et ça a été le déclic, nos bouches se sont pressées, nos langues ont envahi l'autre, se sont caressées, cajolées, autant que nos mains le faisaient de concert. On s'est déshabillés mutuellement sans jamais que nos bouches ne se séparent. Et j'aime tellement sa bouche!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

On s'embrassait, c'était bon, meilleur que n'importe quel plat que je pourrais cuisiner, j'adorais sa bouche. Nos mains découvraient l'autre, la peau qu'on n'avait jamais osé toucher, la tendresse qu'on n'avait jamais eu le cran de se donner. Nos érections se frottaient dans un divin ballet, douceur et dureté. On partageait une chaleur, c'était doux comme les braises qui réchauffent les mains en hiver, puis le feu grandissait, attisé par nos souffles mélangés, on se consumait.

De nous serrer l'un contre l'autre, il s'est retrouvé sur moi, me recouvrant tout entier sans pour autant peser sur moi, il y veillait. Puis sa bouche a délaissé la mienne, a glissé, couru partout sur moi. Cette bouche douce, ces caresses humides m'essoufflaient déjà. Ce fut bien pire quand elle a joué avec mon sexe tendu, j'ai gémi quand elle l'a englouti mais je m'en foutais, je n'avais plus rien à cacher. C'était si bon, au bord de jouir à chaque mouvement mais je luttais, je voulais que ça dure, indéfiniment. Et je ne me lassais pas de caresser ses cheveux, un geste anodin mais qui comptait alors. J'étais tenté de bouger mes hanches, de tenir sa tête, de m'enfoncer dans sa gorge mais je me retenais, j'hésitais, je luttais, encore.

Zoro était doux, c'était bon mais je voulais qu'il soit lui. Si je pouvais me laisser aller à gémir entre ses bras, il le pouvait aussi. Il pouvait tout, je lui donnais tout, lui offrais tout.

J'ai juste poussé sur une de mes jambes pour le repousser, brutalement. Il a eu l'air inquiet une seconde, je lui ai souri et l'ai embrassé. Et comme lui, j'ai goûté sa peau de miel, l'ai léchée, mordillée, de sa bouche, à son ventre, à ses cuisses. Puis j'ai pris son sexe fermement entre mes doigts et l'ai sucé avec gourmandise. Je découvrais ce que c'était, je ne l'avais jamais fait. J'étais peut-être maladroit, flirtant avec la nausée quand j'allais trop vite, trop loin mais j'y prenais du plaisir alors que son souffle rauque rythmait mes assauts.

Et pendant que je suçais, le caressais de ma langue, un de ses doigts est venu flatter mes entrailles. Mon corps ondulait tout seul, ma bouche courait le long de sa hampe, mes reins poursuivaient ces doigts inquisiteurs. C'était trop.

Je lui ai échappé encore une fois. Puis suis revenu, assis sur lui et me suis empalé de moi-même sur cette érection dure et brûlante. J'ai bougé aussitôt, ignorant la douleur, cherchant plus, toujours plus de plaisir et avoir mal y contribuait, les deux sensations se dissolvaient l'une dans l'autre d'une façon indescriptible. Je le regardais, accroché à mes hanches, qu'il était beau ainsi sous moi, mes bras tendus appuyés contre son torse. Je dirigeais, il suivait. Toujours cette retenue. Je perdais le rythme, je n'en pouvais plus et il se retenait. Ce soir, il n'y avait aucun défi entre nous et je crois que ça nous manquait pour que ce soit parfait.

« Marimo, on joue... à celui qui tient... le plus longtemps? »

Il a ressorti son sourire en coin, carnassier, comme s'il allait me dévorer. Et je n'attendais que ça.

Il l'a presque fait, tiré mon visage à lui et mordu ma lèvre, j'ai poussé un grognement aussi douloureux qu'excité. Et il a juste ri en léchant du bout de sa langue une infime goutte de sang.

Un mouvement et j'étais sous lui, prisonnier sous son poids, il se déhanchait vite. Puis s'est arrêté, redressé à bout de bras, enlacé nos doigts de chaque côté de ma tête. Et il est presque sorti. Il est revenu brutalement, me faisant glisser sur les draps sans que je puisse me retenir à autre chose qu'à lui. Et il a recommencé. Lentement, furieusement, ma voix vibrait à chacun de ses assauts. Et à chaque passage, il me déclenchait des sensations vertigineuses, incroyables, sans même toucher mon membre. Puis il s'est à nouveau allongé sur moi, lâché mes mains, emprisonné mon corps de ses bras, collé à moi. Son visage tout près du mien sans pourtant l'effleurer, il me regardait, épiait chacune de mes réactions, j'en faisais tout autant, le geste le plus impudique que nous puissions avoir. Et il a repris un rythme plus rapide, continu.

J'ai accroché mes jambes à sa taille, mes mains à ses épaules alors qu'il me pénétrait vite et fort, sans temps mort. Et plus le plaisir enflait, plus il me semblait que j'étais fait de chiffons et lui d'acier. Il allait et venait en moi, encore et encore et je luttais. Pas maintenant, pas encore.

« Encore Zoro... »

Je l'encourageais, je trichais, notre petit jeu à qui perd gagne. Ma voix lui disait de céder le premier, ses gestes me criaient que ce serait tout le contraire.

L'orgasme était là, tout près, il me brûlait les reins, me faisait fermer les yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais le voir, m'accrocher à ses iris émeraudes qui ne me quittaient pas. Mon sexe frotté entre nos deux ventres palpitait, cherchait la délivrance. J'ai ouvert la bouche à la recherche d'un second souffle et alors, la langue de Zoro est venue l'envahir. Et c'était comme s'il me pénétrait deux fois, une sensation désastreuse pour mon ego mais tellement puissante que j'ai joui comme jamais, me répandant entre nous par saccades. Je me suis cambré, contracté tout mon corps, il a avalé mon cri puis juste dit, tout contre ma bouche:

« Sanji... »

Mon prénom. J'ai senti sa semence à l'intérieur de moi, un jet chaud qui a sublimé mon extase. On est restés tremblants, à bout de souffle pendant un moment, nos cœurs battaient trop vite, trop fort, au même rythme, à la limite de la rupture. Zoro a amorcé un mouvement.

« Non, te retire pas, reste. »

J'ai resserré mes bras autour de lui, je voulais qu'il reste en moi, longtemps, toujours. Ici, il n'était qu'à moi, sans faux-semblants, on était deux, on était un. Et on est restés ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce torpeur s'empare de nous.

« Tu dors là ce soir, Blondinet.

- Ben...

- C'était pas une question. »

Zoro s'est soudain échappé, je me suis senti vide l'espace d'un instant mais il a seulement tiré les couvertures et on s'est blottis l'un contre l'autre, nos corps moites et souillés de semence délicieusement emmêlés. Je l'ai embrassé, doucement, juste la pointe de ma langue qui redessinait ses lèvres, celles qui me souriaient. Et j'ai juste niché mon nez dans son cou pour le respirer alors que sa main flattait lentement mes cheveux.

Le sommeil est venu, la lutte était finie.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ce jour-là, j'étais seul à l'arrière du bateau, je caressais doucement le manche du Wadô.

_Je l'ai trouvé, Kuina. Pour toi, je deviendrai le meilleur sabreur du monde, pour lui, je serai tout le reste. Alors, même si tu dois attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu, pardonne-moi. Mais il passera avant notre rêve, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ce jour-là, j'ai rejoint Zoro à l'arrière du bateau. Il semblait bien pensif alors. J'ai failli faire demi-tour mais non, on partageait tout, même le pire, on s'était d'ailleurs envoyés quelques coups et insultes un peu plus tôt, notre routine. Alors j'ai juste entouré sa taille de mes bras et collé ma tête contre sa nuque.

_Je continuerai de chercher l'océan légendaire mais All Blue, mon rêve, je l'ai trouvé. Du bleu, il est passé au vert. All Green? Trop con ce nom! Mais... le vert est devenu mon horizon._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le vent claque dans les voiles, le Sunny fend les flots, l'écume blanche flotte dans les airs, retombe dans des milliers de gouttelettes dans le vaste océan. On a la Marine aux trousses, on sourit. Si la mort se pointe, on se contentera de lui dire ''pas aujourd'hui''. Parce qu'on a mieux à faire. Parce qu'on doit s'aimer. Parce que nous parlons d'une même voix.

Parce que nous sommes devenus ''nous'', nous en sommes là...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Arf, c'est fini, j'aurais bien tenté encore une dizaine de chapitres mais bon, il faut savoir s'arrêter avant de trop en faire. <strong>

**Texte qui oscille entre violence et douceur; mais parfois, les sentiments sont bien plus violents que les actes, elle n'est pas forcément là où l'on croit.**

**Nous sommes ce que nous sommes devenus, le passé nous forge, nous sépare, nous rapproche; j'espère que ça vous a plu, la vie n'est ni noire ni blanche, juste un dégradé de gris...**

**Voilà mes copinettes, cette fic est pour vous, en attendant un autre cadeau bien plus léger.^^**

**Merci et une review fait toujours plaisir...**


End file.
